The purpose of video communication is often to both see the identity of the speaker and to observe reactions to nonverbal communication. Maintaining eye contact when communicating is a powerful communication tool that allows people to connect with one another. In addition, good eye contact has been shown in the past to be beneficial for quality communication between two people.
As individuals more frequently turn to video conferencing or video communication for business uses and recreational uses, the concern for maintaining quality communication with good eye contact while utilizing video conferences or video communications has come to light.